


Does daycare rhyme with nightmare?

by pineneedlepants



Series: Daddy/baby AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Baby Stiles, All Participants Are Over The Age Of Consent, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Erica, Cock Cages, Daddy Derek, Daddy/Baby, Domestic Discipline, Evil Deaton, Evil Matt Daehler, Evil Theo Raeken, Good Peter Hale, Infantilism, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Rich Derek Hale, consensual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedlepants/pseuds/pineneedlepants
Summary: Stiles has adjusted so well to his new life that Derek decides to admit him into a local daycare while he works. Being cooped up within the same four walls is making him agitated and fussy, so Derek had wanted Stiles to be able to socialize with other humans in the same predicament.It doesn't take Stiles long to notice that there's somethingreally fishygoing on behind the scenes of the daycare though.__Daddy/baby AU





	Does daycare rhyme with nightmare?

It's taking daddy forever to put everything in order. Stiles is draped all over daddy's front, sucking his thumb lazily, legs kicking back and forth as the alpha paces around the house, collecting clothes, diapers, toys...   
Just generally making a mess while he huffs and puffs in frustration. Stiles would be more concerned about his daddy, but he had insisted on a calming bottle for himself, and right now everything in his brain is mellow and stress free. Unlike daddy. Who looks frazzled and out of his mind with nerves. One side of daddy’s head has hair poofing up while the other side it lays matte. It looks funny.

“Calm down, nephew,” uncle Peter says for the nth time. He looks exasperated. 

Stiles nuzzles closer to daddy’s chest when an agitated deep growl emerges from the alpha’s throat, the man’s chest vibrating with it. Uncle Peter rolls his eyes.

“He doesn’t need much anything for the daycare. All you need is one pair of change of clothes and his bottle and his dummy. Everything else will be provided for him, from his meals to a bed for naptime. Or I assume, since the site’s FAQ states so.”

Daddy’s arms come to tighten around Stiles tinier frame and Stiles can’t help the involuntary happy sound he makes.

“He needs familiar things with him. What if he freaks out while we’re not there? He still has social anxiety! What if he has a panic attack and passes out and never trusts me again?” Derek’s voice takes a rather panicked pitch towards the end himself, which makes Peter crowd tightly against him. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s a fierce Hale pup, of course he’ll be fine. And if something happens, the people working there will most certainly contact us. We can even spend the first hour with him as visitors and the rest of the three hours we can park ourselves across the street in the small cafe. We’ll hear if Stiles starts fussing and you can go rescue our admittedly brave cub.”

Derek leans against the touch of his pack. Stiles feels the moment the fight leaves the alpha’s frame and sags against uncle’s hold, squishing Stiles inbetween. 

He can’t offer any comforting words for daddy since his relaxing milk usually makes him entirely nonverbal, but he butts his nose and forehead against the underside of the wolf’s jaw, which loses the tensing of daddy’s muscles even further.

“See?” Peter says gently. “Even Stiles is indicating that he’ll be fine. We just have to trust him. Lots of babies and toddlers get taken to daycare centers, and they manage just fine, so why can’t our pup pull it off without a hitch? He might find new friends in there. We could have playdates with other human babies.”

Daddy sighs, deep and forlorn, his brows pulling together. ‘’What if --’’

‘’No what if’s,’’ Peter interrupts, not unkindly. ‘’It will do all of us some good. Stiles gets to network a little, work on his anxieties. We have to focus on his future a little here, and being cooped up within four walls, year after year will drive all of us insane. Look,’’ his uncle lowers his voice into something more gentle. ‘’You need to get your head into your work, which you cannot do if you react to every single thing our baby does. You’re already behind. You had paternity leave for seven months and that expired four weeks ago. Stiles has adjusted, beyond all of the expectations we had, and it’s only right by him if we give him chance to get to know other people in the same mindset. It would be unfair, if not downright cruel, to deny him the social situations he needs. We  _ have  _ to do this.’’ 

Taking a pensive moment, Derek nods, defeated. ‘’I know,’’ he murmurs against Stiles’ hair. ‘’It’s just.. Hard. The daycare  _ just  _ opened and we don’t really know the people running the place. I know it’s gotten good reviews, but..’’

‘’But leaving our vulnerable pup in the hands of strangers feels like violating him. I know. Stiles is dependent on us, and thrusting that trust into someone else’s hands will be difficult. But nephew, everything about our community is new. We don’t even have an emergency clinic for the humans built yet. A gross overlook on our mayor’s part, to be quite honest, but the point remains that we’re still a young town, and we have to start building the trust from ground up.’’

‘’I know. You’re right,’’ Derek says, and leans Stiles away from his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek. ‘’But I reserve my right to take him out the second he shows any signs of not wanting to be there.’’

‘’Agreed,’’ Peter says easily, planting his own kiss on Stiles’ other cheek. ‘’Now, why don’t you take Stiles and change his diaper one more time since you know how fussy he gets when someone else changes it, and let me gather up the things he needs.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ daddy agrees. ‘’Alright.’’

  
  
  
  


The building they arrive to is fenced with thick, wooden planks. The plain wood has been covered by painted flowers and cars, actual flower pots hanging from the gate. There is only one storey, the daycare made of dark red tile with a grey roof. Stiles can hear squeals and laughter from the yard, and he cranes his neck curiously to catch the sight of the noisy people.  _ Babies _ . Like him.

Daddy carries him carefully, uncle stepping forward to open the gate. The lock looks like it weighs a thousand pounds, made of heavy metal that gives a loud  _ clang  _ as Peter drops it, though the wolves seem to lift it with relative ease. No puny humans able to escape through the gate at least,  _ check _ .

The yard is a little different from the slightly gloomy first impression. Even though the weather’s cloudy and grey, the area where human babies are playing is filled with colors of greens of grass and trees. There are places to climb that have been painted in hues of the rainbow, a couple slides and swings, a sandbox that seems  _ huge _ , and the kids have obviously gotten trucks and play cranes handed out to them. Stiles looks eagerly at a boy who’s operating a toy kitchen, slapping fake, plastic foods into its oven.

‘’Hello,’’ a petite, dark woman greets them. ‘’My name’s Marin Morrell, and I’m the co-owner of Pineneedle’s Daycare.’’ She extends a hand, making daddy hastily wipe his sweaty hand onto his thigh before offering it to her.

‘’Derek Hale. This is my uncle Peter Hale, and our baby, Stiles.’’

‘’A pleasure to meet you,’’ she nods. ‘’Are you here to visit, or to collect someone?’’

Derek takes his hand back and brushes his nose against Stiles’ temple in a quick, blink or miss it soothe gesture. ‘’Oh, uh, visit I guess? I mean, we were told to come today to try for a couple hours whether or not a daycare would work for us.’’

The woman pauses for a moment before her expression clears. ‘’Oh, of course. I apologize, since we opened two months ago, we’ve gotten an overwhelming amount of applications sent in and it’s hard to sometimes track all of our coming and going customers. Please,’’ she says, turning to point towards the double doors leading inside to the building, ‘’Follow me. I’ll get everything set up for your appointment today.’’

Stiles peers a little over daddy’s shoulder as they traipse inside, seeing a quite huge man looking over the stumbling kids, his face serene and patient, despite the ongoing screams. The man turns as if he knows he’s being watched, and looks Stiles straight into his eyes, offering a small smile. A little flustered, Stiles tucks his face into hiding.

The inside of the building is comfortable. There are tiny lockers for babies and toddlers to use for their clothes and shoes, as well as a communal bathroom with multiple stalls and a bath, a nap room with thick yoga mats, a dining room and a couple playrooms. The premises seem a little tiny compared to the amount of children he saw outside, but perhaps the founders have plans to expand, should the demand exceed their needs.

They settle inside an office at the far corner of the building, situated next to the huge institutional kitchen. Stiles rubs his eyes as daddy sits down onto the armchair on the side, Peter taking the lead as the spokesperson.

Marin taps at her laptop for a few moments before she finds the files she’s looking for. ‘’Ah, there you go. Mister Hale, that’s right, I spoke with you on the telephone a while ago. Your paternity leave has expired and you are wishing for your little to be in a daycare for the hours you need to do some work, correct?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Derek nods, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles’ back. ‘’I work at home, so it’s not necessarily a must, but Stiles is a very active baby, and demands a lot of attention. And while I don’t mind it at all, I do need to concentrate on my projects, as I work as a translator for different packs. Sometimes it’s time sensitive, if I’m the only translator between a feud of two different packs that don’t speak each other’s languages.’’

‘’That’s fine. Sometimes parents need time for themselves and their work, and what you do seems to be finely important to people outside your own home. It’s completely understandable. Now, you said you’ve had Stiles for a little over eight months? How has he adjusted to his life here?’’

‘’He’s been great,’’ daddy says warmly. ‘’It was a little tough at first, but his mind settles easily into the right frame with only a little prompting. My pack has all taken turns in babysitting, and so far he’s been happy playing even if I’m not there.’’

‘’And he keeps his ideal age by himself? You’re not giving him aiding drugs or have modificated his body in terms of weakening his muscles, reduced cognitive thinking or forced him to defecate?’’

Daddy, for his part, looks a little horrified.  _ ‘’No _ ,’’ he says forcefully. ‘’I’ve only given him sedatives and his ADHD medication. We were encouraged to use the medicine to weaken his muscles, but once we discussed it, we tried it, but ended up ditching it. When he gets to a certain mindset, his body follows, and so far the drugs haven’t been necessary.’’

Marin makes a humming sound. ‘’I’m sorry to have asked, but in some communities, this was the norm. I’m very surprised how little your town uses those sort of means to get their babies and littles to behave. Even the pets are very on board with what’s going on.’’

Derek growls, but it’s Peter who answers. ‘’We keep the community safe by having only consensual contracts formed. Technically, if any of the pets or babies want to leave, they’re free to do so, even if they have signed the contract binding them to their families forever. I thought all of this should’ve been discussed with you before you even got the permit to move in?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Marin nods, ‘’But so did all the other places. This is the first time I’ve seen the rules implemented so heavily.’’

‘’They are more like laws here, not rules,’’ Peter says seriously. ‘’So if you entertain even a fraction of an idea that you’d be willing to host a baby or a pet who isn’t in the family out of their own free will, you’ll find yourself out of our community faster than you can pack your bags.’’

The woman lifts her hands in surrender. ‘’Me and my husband are not entertaining such ideas at all. We’re more than happy to report to your child service system should we detect any signs of abuse. It is, after all, why we moved here in the first place.’’

Stiles watches as the tension bleeds out of Peter’s frame, inch by inch. His uncle gives a curt, ‘’Good,’’ before he produces some papers from his bag.

‘’Now, once that little issue has been addressed, I’d like to hear more about your services and the activities in this daycare of yours.’’

Marin smiles, slowly, and starts typing. ‘’We offer all kinds of services to little human babies and toddlers, as well as were cubs. Unfortunately, we do not have the space or staff trained for human pet care, so we cannot offer that at the time.’’

Both wolves nod.

Marin continues, ‘’Mostly we operate during weekdays, from 7 AM to 6 PM, but we are flexible, and open to work surrounding the parents’ schedule. We have a trained staff. We employ part of our nurses from the surrounding areas, though mostly from inside your own community. Don’t worry, our employees are intimately schooled on the laws of the town and they live by them, or face the consequences.’’

‘’And what may those consequences be?’’

‘’A warning, depending on the severity of the offend, or immediate firing and alerting the local authorities. I assume the sheriff’s station is already in use, despite some of it still being in the process of being built.’’

Daddy quirks an eyebrow. ‘’That’s right. The officers are using part of the empty office building near the north border of the town. As more people move in, the more we are expanding, but it’s a slow process.’’ Stiles reaches up to pet the brow, making daddy give him a crinkled smile.

Peter grunts. ‘’And what about your services? I saw a kitchen there, are you making and offering the lunches and snacks, or do we bring them with us from home? What are your views on discipline and how do you plan on exercising it to naughty littles?’’

‘’We offer the food as a part of a healthy and nutritional meal plan we have. If a baby is brought a little after, say, breakfast, and they haven’t eaten, we offer the option of feeding the baby a little late from schedule, so that nobody goes by hungry. We make breakfast, lunch, snacks and light dinner all varying by the day of the week. Menu changes weekly. We also can give medication, such as insulin, and follow blood sugars. Allergies are, of course, taken note of, and everyone will be given food, despite the amount of hours they stay, if they slot in the right time frame.

‘’As for discipline, we do offer the option that we punish the kids right away, either physically by giving spankings, or mentally by putting them into time out, or making them do other kind of cleaning stuff when others play. Or then we take the little away from the situation, and call the mommy or daddy responsible and ask them to dole out whatever punishment fits when the baby gets home. It’s entirely up to the parents.’’ She pauses for a moment before finishing with, ‘’And I’m afraid all little humans with penises will have to wear a cock cage to daycare. That is non-negotiable.’’

Peter dots something down, his frown smoothing out. ‘’That seems fair. Babies don’t really know how to control their urges.’’ He makes another tap-tap of his finger before lifting his head. ‘’And what about the security of the place?’’

Marin looks thoughtful. ‘’We  have wards on place that nobody that shouldn't be here can enter, and if a baby is picked up by someone other than the parent, we need identification cards and a note with a signature stating that they are there to pick up the child. Preferably so that the parent has informed us about it beforehand, so that nobody can forge a slip like it. There is also an electric surveillance system implemented in the premises, so that should any abuse occur, there are video tapes about it. There are no cameras in the bathroom or the nap room, giving the babies some privacy.’’

Peter and Derek share a long look, different expressions crossing their faces. Eventually daddy nods, and Peter looks satisfied.

‘’So tell me about the fees and then we can schedule out the rest. . .’’

  
  
  
  


Stiles freaking  _ loves _ the plastic kitchen. It’s just as fun as the other boy had seemed to make it to be, and the fake foods are funny as he cooks them on the pan. He’s got tomatoes and a piece of lettuce, as well as a couple sunny side up eggs. They’re a little sandy when he offers the cooked food for daddy to eat, but the wolf doesn’t seem to care, since he takes the plate with eagerness.

Derek doesn’t even seem to care that he’s wearing his fancy suit pants, sitting on the slightly wet patch of grass and sand. Daddy makes funny noises has he eats, hiding each item from his plate as he’s finished them. Stiles laughs.

‘’Daddy! You din’t leave Stiles nothin’!’’

‘’Daddy was so hungry he couldn’t stop,’’ the wolf sighs, before grabbing Stiles’ smaller form and pulling him to his lap. ‘’Hmm. Daddy is still a little peckish. Maybe a piece of Stiles will do. . .’’

‘’Noo,’’ Stiles giggles, pushing the wolf’s chest, ‘’You can’t eat me! I taste bad, daddy!’’

‘’I think you taste very divine,’’ Derek says, before burying his face into Stiles’ neck, tickling him with light bites, the rasp of his stubble sliding against his skin. The slick of daddy’s tongue makes him do an  _ ‘ewwww’  _ sound, but he honestly really, really loves it.

He starts smooching kisses all over daddy’s forehead and brows to appease the wolf. ‘’ ‘ma give kisses daddy, so you can’t eat me, ‘kay?’’

Derek growls playfully, licking a long stripe over Stiles’ cheek, completely uncaring of the audience they have. ‘’Well,’’ daddy says, giving one last nuzzle to Stiles’ hair, ‘’I guess that’s a fair deal. So long as daddy gets a lot of kisses.’’

Stiles takes Derek’s head between his hands and looks him in the eyes with all the seriousness he can muster as his heart nearly beats out of his chest with happiness. ‘’Stiles will give daddy all the kisses he wan’s, even if Stiles ‘s mad, ‘kay? ‘Cuz I love you, daddy.’’

Derek’s expression softens into something infinitely gentle and adoring. ‘’And I love you too, little munchkin.’’ 

Stiles nods, and then kisses Derek straight on the mouth. Just a quick peck, since he can hear the other babies getting a little agitated without their parents there, giving them as much attention. The arms around him squeeze him just a fraction tighter, and he knows daddy is pleased.

Marin and Peter emerge from the inside after a while, deep in discussion. Daddy stands up when he sees them, hefting Stiles up in his arms. Peter gives them a smile and a wink as the two of them get closer. ‘’So, I’ve scheduled Stiles’ first day for Monday, though it’s only a half a day. We have a two-week introducing period, where he’ll only spend a couple hours at a time in here, before we start leaving him for longer periods of time.’’

Derek’s eyebrows quirk up. ‘’Sounds reasonable,’’ he says. Peter makes a seesaw gesture.

‘’I think a little bit longer might benefit us, but we’ll start with that. Stiles will probably get along with the others faster than we’re ready to let him go.’’

Marin makes a sympathetic face. ‘’Wolves usually bond very tightly with their littles, and sometimes leaving them in the care of non-pack will agitate their instincts. When you get to see that your baby is doing well and is fine, the bond becomes more malleable as trust between the daycare staff and the parents strengthens. It’s not at all uncommon for wolves to have longer adjusting periods than, say, fae people do. It’s just a natural part of the nature.’’

Peter points to her. ‘’What she said.’’

It makes daddy give uncle a warning look. Stiles lays his head against Derek’s shoulder.

‘’Well, let’s see what happens.’’ He gives a quick kiss on top of Stiles’ forehead, on the easiest place to reach. ‘’Did you do the down payment?’’

‘’Oh, no,’’ Marin shakes her head, ‘’We don’t require that for now. This way, if either Stiles doesn’t like it here, or all the other babies get agitated with Stiles, we can just cut the contract and stop the service immediately. If everyone adjusts the way they’re supposed to, and nothing too dramatic happens, we’ll bill you for the first two weeks later. On the other hand, if nothing works out, we don’t require any kind of compensation from the foods given. We are here, after all, just for the wellbeing of the babies. That’s what we care about the most.’’

Peter narrows his eyes. ‘’You’d give up the loss of foods as an act of charity? Doesn’t sound very good business, if you ask me.’’

The woman shrugs. ‘’A couple meals won’t throw us into bankruptcy. I think our services charge enough to compensate through other customers.’’

Peter inclines his head in agreement. ‘’You do take quite a sum per month.’’

Marin smiles politely but doesn’t really comment on it.

Derek sighs, taking one hand and offering it to Morrell. ‘’Thank you for your time, Miss Morrell. I appreciate your honesty and the assistance. I guess we’ll be seeing you on Monday?’’

She takes the hand and shakes it gently. ‘’Yes. After lunch. If you could, I handed Mr. Hale a stack of papers I’d like to have you with you on monday, as it will let us know your baby’s limits and allergies and such. They’re vital for the staff, so we know how to properly care for your little one. And thank you, for choosing our daycare, we’ll do our best to meet up with your standards.’’

‘’I’ll make sure they’re filled up,’’ daddy says. Peter shakes Marin’s hand next, thanking her too, and then she guides them out from the gate they came in from.

Standing outside the camaro, Derek looks at Stiles and says, ‘’I guess we’ll now have to go and buy you a cock ring. Does my beautiful boy think he could wear one for daddy for daycare?’’

Stiles shrugs amiably. ‘’Dunno what it is,’’ he offers shyly. He has a small inclination of what the device might be, but he’d never been into denying one’s orgasm, so he hadn’t ventured down that road.

‘’Then let’s go and see,’’ daddy says, and easily puts Stiles back into his booster seat. Stiles goes pliantly, pretty indifferent about the situation, since he has complete trust in daddy, and daddy had promised he’d never hurt Stiles, unless it was in the form of a spanking.

Stiles just hopes the thing won’t hurt, since he’s going to have to wear it for hours and hours if he’s gonna be staying with the other babies while daddy does adult things. He’d do it, even if it turned out to be painful, but it would really, really suck.

  
  
  


The shop they enter is far different than the one Stiles had ventured into only once in his life. That one had been in the shadier part of town with blocked windows and red, naked woman shaped figures taped onto the cardboards. He’d felt intimidated to go in, and the well built cashier who glared at him didn’t ease his discomfort at all. He’d managed to circle the store once, before bailing out of there with faster feet than he thinks he’s ever had. 

This store is far different. Its windows are open, and there are adult sized baby clothes on display behind the glass with cute little bracelets underneath them. It’s open and airy, with cheery choices of colors on the walls. The doorbell tings as they enter, and Stiles curiously takes a look around.

Everything seems to be sectioned in certain ways, with clothes on one side, human pet things one the other, and one corner is filled to the prim with different sex toys and implements. He shivers.

Daddy walks confidently to the sex toy corner, his muscles barely straining as he carries Stiles. Peter saunters slowly behind them. 

‘’Here we are,’’ daddy says, and Stiles directs his gaze to the lines of what he assumes are cock cages. 

There are a lot of different ones. The first row has metallic, silver cages that look very scary. They vary in size, and shape, as do their locks. He cringes and hides his face into daddy’s neck. Derek seems to sense his hesitation because he drops a kiss onto Stiles’ temple.

‘’Look at here, baby,’’ he says soothingly, taking a couple steps to the side and turning so that Stiles can see. 

He peeks up. The cock cages have been reduced in size a little, and this time they look more baby boy friendly. They’re in bright colors of pastel pinks and greens and yellows, with locks such as Hello Kitty and Spongebob. Instead of gleaming with gray metal, the devices seem to be made of plastic.

‘’Is that better?’’ Daddy asks kindly, and Stiles nods with a slow up and down bob. He puts his dummy in his mouth to soothe himself.

‘’It won’t hurt at all to wear, baby. Even if you get excited, all you’ll feel is a little pressure in your groin, but it won’t damage anything, and you’ll still be able to pee while having your little penis locked away.’’

Stiles makes a little sound behind his pacifier, a little curious and a little scared.

‘’Maybe if we try one on, you’ll find out that it isn’t all that bad. Daddy knows, because daddy has had one in the past.’’

Stiles looks up at daddy, still slightly frightened at the idea of wearing one, despite Derek’s assurances. After all, werewolves endure a lot more intense forms of physical pain than humans, right?

Derek makes a shushing sound. ‘’I promise it won’t hurt. Has daddy ever done anything to my baby boy that has hurt you while I’ve told you it won’t?’’

Shaking his head, Stiles’ lip wobbles a little. Daddy had flat out told him when he spanked him that it will most definitely be agonizing, and it had been. He hopes he’ll never, ever ever do anything worthy of a similar punishment. Even if afterwards he’d felt safe and cared for, his guilt completely wiped from his heart.

‘’That’s right,’’ Derek says gently. ‘’Daddy will pick you something cute, and then we’ll try it on. I know all of your sizes, so it shouldn’t take too long. Do you need to go potty before we go any further with this?’’

Stiles freezes, thinking it over. He kind of does have to go, but at the same time, he’s still a little wary of doing so in public.

Knowing where his thoughts have gone, daddy points to a restroom sign on the pet play corner. ‘’There’s a baby changing room right over there. It’s okay. You can do it baby, and daddy will change you in a jiffy.’’

Admitting defeat, Stiles nods. He focuses on the full feeling of his bladder and lets the pressure go. Immediately his diaper fills with warmth, and Stiles cheeks flush bright red. Not doing anything by halves, he doesn’t only empty his bladder. Oh no. His bowels had been moving for quite some time now, but he’d been determinedly holding it in. But daddy’s coaxing always has a pavlovian effect on him, this time being no different, no matter how ashamed of it he still gets about it in public.

‘’Good job, baby,’’ Derek praises him, signaling Peter to bring the diaper bag before grabbing it from the man and marching straight to the unreserved bathroom. It’s clinically white everywhere, though in the bag daddy carries with him has a duck blanket for the changing table, adding a small flash of color. 

Derek snaps the crotch button open from his bodysuit and pulls the thick tights down, along with his stinky diaper. Daddy doesn’t wrinkle his nose in distaste, not really ever, despite his enhanced senses, which always makes Stiles wonder whether or not the wolf can actually smell better than him. He sighs contentedly at the feeling of daddy wiping his groin clean, getting all the yucky things off, leaving only fresh and lotioned skin behind. 

‘’Now baby,’’ Derek starts, Stiles’ wandering gaze immediately zeroing in on him, ‘’I can do this two ways. I can put on your diaper and your onesie, get you back into the shop and undress you again for the cage fitting, or then I can leave you naked for awhile while walk through the shop and do the measurements. Which one are you more comfortable with?’’

Spitting his dummy out of his mouth, Stiles furrows his brows. ‘’Why not try here?’’

‘’Because if I brought one or two of the devices here, someone might think I’m stealing it. And I need the help of the shop assistant to get you just the perfect size that won’t grate your skin irritably. But I can try to cover you up when we walk through the floor or then I can just take you out like this. There isn’t going to be anyone but me, you , uncle Peter and the assistant, but I am going to have to undress you again for the fitting.’’

Stiles blubbers indecisively for a moment before he just hiccups, ‘’Da-daddy decide,’’ and tears up. He kind of, maybe wants to have his clothes on, but at the same time, he knows it’ll be a lot more work for daddy to undress and redress Stiles multiple times in a row, just because he can’t stand a little casual nudity. And then he also doesn’t  _ really _ mind being naked in Derek’s arms, because he knows for certain that daddy would rather burn the world around him than let other people see what’s the  _ Alpha’s _ property and have them make fun of Stiles for any reason. 

‘’Hey,’’ Derek says, lifting Stiles’ naked little butt up to his arms. ‘’It’s okay. You can feel shy and not want to be naked in front of the other customers, even if there aren’t any. You aren’t inconveniencing me by making me redress you again and again. We’ve talked about this, remember? Daddy will do anything to make his perfect little boy to feel happy and safe.’’ He kisses the tip of Stiles’ nose.

‘’I wan’ -- I wan’ -- Daddy,’’ Stiles blubbers, unsure if his own emotional burst is from the feeling of shame if other people see him naked, or is it just anxiety.

‘’Okay,’’ Derek soothes, ‘’Daddy will decide. We’ll just do this as quick as possible, and then we can go home and relax. Baby boy is getting a little hungry, is he not?’’

Stiles shakes his head. ‘’Bees.’’

‘’Bees in your tummy? Don’t worry, daddy will take care of this.’’

With those words, daddy hefts the diaper bag onto one shoulder and keeps Stiles balanced on his arms, his butt naked where the open onesie doesn’t quite cover anything below his navel. Stiles stuffs his dummy back in his mouth and wills his own tears not to fall. He’s just upset for no reason and that is  _ not _ worth his tears.

Peter is standing by the rows of cock cages with another person, conversing lightly. Derek makes immediate beeline for the assistant, and asks for her help.

Stiles hides his burning face into daddy’s neck and shoulder while the woman examines his soft cock. He recognizes daddy’s deft fingers when they move his dick this way and that, and doesn’t flinch. 

‘’This one,’’ the woman says, showing Derek something. ‘’It’s got just a little bit room for his penis to grow and shrink depending on the temperature, and it has a hole on the tip for urinating. It’s not too tight, and not too hard, the plastic soft and flexible. It’ll keep him from getting hard, though I doubt that will happen too much.’’

‘’That’s good,’’ Derek says, his arm moving like he’s taking whatever the assistant is offering. ‘’And the lock?’’

‘’We have this cute little octopus lock that matches his current onesie, if you’re interested in it?’’

There’s a few second silence before Derek reaches for it as well. ‘’Yeah, we’ll take it.’’

‘’Would you like to try fitting it on, to make sure it’s the right size? Sometimes if the size is wrong, it’ll make quite the bad blisters on the skin if the baby doesn’t speak up about their discomfort.’’

‘’Yeah, we’re gonna try it on. Do you have a covered place where he could feel a little less exposed?’’

‘’Of course!’’ The woman exclaims. ‘’Please, come this way. We have a little corner for babies trying on new things. Here.’’

His peripheral vision darkens a little and Stiles peeks up. It’s some sort of corner with a padded bench as well as a sofa sized bed, and it’s covered with curtains on all sides.

‘’I’m gonna put you down now, Stiles, okay?’’

Stiles nods, and daddy gently places him on the bed. The wolf crouches in front of him, spreading Stiles’ legs more open, exposing his groin. Tensing, Stiles checks to make sure the assistant hadn’t followed, before he relaxes.

The cock cage daddy has in his hand is pastel pink, with a cute red octopus lock. It looks to be made of silicone instead of hard plastic or metal. 

With Derek’s hand roaming his cock and balls, Stiles wills himself to not get hard. It would definitely defeat the purpose of the whole thing. The cage slides in place with ease, the tightening of his balls being restricted feels only a little weird. It’s certainly the right size, which makes him flush a little more at the knowledge that daddy has  _ all  _ his measurements.  _ All  _ of them.

‘’Well, look at that,’’ Derek smiles. ‘’It’s a perfect fit.’’

Stiles hums a little in agreement. Daddy orders him to close his legs and move around a little bit, to see if it’ll chafe. It doesn’t. 

‘’We are definitely getting that then. Should we get a couple different colors? So you’ll always have a clean one on hand?’’

Stiles shrugs, which makes Derek just shake his head. ‘’Yeah, we’ll get a couple extras. I won’t make you wear it at home, but daycare might require another pair.’’

With his decision made, daddy dresses Stiles up in his fresh diaper and his thick tights, the crotch of the onesie snapping in place. He gets a couple kisses on his tummy, which make him give daddy a tremulous smile behind his pacifier.

When they get to the register, Peter has already checked himself out, holding a bag in one of his hands. ‘’You got everything you need for him?’’

Derek confirms it, and puts on the register table four cock cages, all of them made of silicone, and all of them different pastel colors. There are also a couple other packages that Stiles doesn’t see, too busy trying to cool his red cheeks, still reeling a little with embarrassment. He doesn’t dare look at the assistant’s face.

‘’What did  _ you  _ buy?’’ Daddy asks curiously, which makes Stiles look towards his uncle as well. Peter just smirks. ‘’A couple things for Katie. You don’t need to bother with them much. Just a little activity things so she won’t get too bored.’’

When Derek hears Kate’s name, he loses interest immediately. ‘’Oh.’’

Snorting, Peter waves his nephews disinterest away. Instead, he thanks the cashier lady and moves to get out of the store. Derek follows him when he gets his own purple bag, which Stiles grabs for himself, knowing daddy’s arms are full. Literally.

‘’Don’t know about you, but I could definitely go for a burger,’’ uncle says as they reach the camaro. ‘’You packed Stiles’ bottle with him, right?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Derek says. ‘’I guess we could swing by a drive-through. I think Stiles might be too strung up with anxiety to last a full meal. I want to get him back home to pack scents, and make him relax.’’

Peter sniffs delicately the air, frowning when he catches a whiff of Stiles’ unshed tears and his shame and anxiety. ‘’You might be right on that,’’ the wolf agrees after a moment.

Stiles gets seated in his booster, grabbing Mandy from the side. Derek caresses his cheek for a moment, carefully cataloging his scents and expression. He must find something that deems Stiles happy enough to last until they get home because he gives one last kiss onto both of his cheeks before he slams the door shut.

Peter’s driving, and daddy clambers onto the passenger side, putting both shopping bags behind the driver’s seat. Stiles tries peeking into his uncle’s bag, but when he sees something black in the size of the wolf’s fist, he snaps his head away and buries his face into Mandy’s comforting soft belly. 

“Oh, and Stiles?” Daddy says, turning to look at him from his seat. Stiles makes a tiny, questioning sound after lowering Mandy and maintaining eye contact with Derek.

“When we get home, and after we’ve eaten, daddy has a huge surprise for you for being so perfect today.”

Stiles blinks, something fluttering in the pit of his stomach with excitement. Daddy smiles, wide and toothy, his eyes full of certain kind of desire. “It will be  _ very _ pleasurable for you, I can promise you that. Something that will conk you out for a nap time almost immediately.”

His tummy swoops, his cock chubbing up. He’s very hard to get to sleep during nap time if he’s been anxious or sad during the time before, and only earth shattering orgasms have proved to work in daddy’s favor in getting him to fall asleep in no time at all.

Suddenly wide awake with delight at the prospect of daddy’s hands on him, he’s all too eager to get home. Not only because he’ll be allowed to come, but because it’ll mean he’ll get to nap in daddy’s room, in the wolf’s warm embrace. He grins, all the bad thoughts and feelings vanishing instantly. He lets his dummy fall out of his mouth before demanding his uncle, “ ‘m hungry! Lesgo home!”

Uncle Peter absolutely  _ floors _ it with squealing tires, only leaving behind a black dust cloud, completely ignoring daddy's judging eyebrows. 

  
Stiles loves his family _so much._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
